bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrett Ayers
(This is a work in progress.) History Childhood Barrett was born in 1104 F.A and lived with his mother, father and sister in a farmstead that once sat along the lowlands of what had been the Baronetcies of Mistvale. As his parents' eldest and only son, he was raised with all of their expectations, and subsequent pressures, firmly planted atop his shoulders. His father impressed upon him discipline, obeying the same mentality given him by a long career in the military, whilst his mother saw to his introduction into the world of literature. He also attended a lower-resource school within the town, being among several children with similar circumstances. In spite of his rugged appearance and choice of wardrobe, he became an accomplished student. During his childhood years, Barrett was very headstrong and resourceful, determined to meet and overcome any obstacle that challenged him. His stubborn attitude left him with a remarkably small circle of friends, but to those few, he was loyal and dependable. Katrianna, a girl only one year his younger and by far the most influential, entered his life after his eighth cycle had passed. She was a breath of calm in the fire of his youth, tempering his impetuousness with a more thoughtful outlook. Where he saw nothing, she recognized nuances; what he took for granted, she helped him appreciate. Their bond developed quickly, growing even faster. Before long, the two were inexorably drawn to one-another, and would spend long hours of their day off in the fields of his father’s farm, or in the woods. Katrianna had a penchant for the arts and would draw whatever caught her fancy, which both fascinated and awed the more physically apt Barrett. When he came of age, Barrett began entertaining the thought of marriage. With his father’s blessing, he eventually mustered the courage to propose, and was elated to have his feelings requited. High on life, he felt undefeatable; but such was not to be. Three days before the hour of his wedding, Barrett went to celebrate with an old childhood friend and his sister, who accompanied him only because he could no longer stomach her protests. While the hours of the evening drew ever onwards, he lost himself in his tankard, and in a fit of drunken stupidity, challenged his friend – who had been trained as a novice mage – to strike him with a fireball, claiming he could ‘cut it in half’. The resulting fire ignited the tavern, causing it to crumble over their heads. Forced to choose between his friend and sister, he rescued the latter, though not before she sustained critical injuries. He collapsed just beyond the entryway, leaving the former to perish. A coma overtook him, one from which he did not wake until a week after the incident. Instead of his would-be wife, he found his disgruntled father looming over him as his sight and senses returned, who informed him that he would be joining the military to ‘repay the debt he now owes his town and his family’. After several long days spent in silence, Barrett shipped off without a parting word. Beginning Anew A heavy sense of guilt clouded Barrett's mind as he began adjusting to his new life. The physical aspect of his training troubled him not; long years working the fields of a farm more than conditioned him for it. Another part of him struggled to build a rapport with his fellow trainees, who christened him with the nickname 'hermit' on account of his behaviour. Eventually, another young recruit by the name of Boyd Waycroft ventured over the palpable divide keeping Barrett isolated. He was cold at first, but eventually relented. Their true friendship began during a sparring exercise, where Boyd's cynical attitude drove his opponent into a fit of rage. Barrett intercepted a blow aimed for his head with his shoulder, bruising the bone. More surprised than anything else, the recruit offered him a hand, remarking that 'it was just like a farmer to do something that stupid'. When Barrett recovered enough to stand, he questioned him regarding his health, to which Boyd further answered that 'he was okay, as some idiot took the beating for him'. Soon after, he became fond of his companionship, as making his first friend helped him bury a small portion of his aching scars. Unburdened, Barrett regained touch with himself and developed the aspects of a natural leader, inspiring confidence and loyalty in those who served alongside him. Before his active service began, he was given command of a small squad within his unit, filled by Boyd and five others - one, moreso than any other, caught his attention: Sarah Graham. She was by all accounts his opposite: quiet, thoughtful, and firmly introverted. Though Barrett saw glimpses of Katrianna within her, he slowly overcame his hesitation and developed a liking for her sage, if often blunt, advice. As their bonds deepened, Sarah warmed slightly to her squadmates, displaying a more jovial side of herself, albeit one fond of darker humour. Together, he and his squad began their careers in earnest, giving themselves the name 'Hermit's Faithful' at the expense of their leader, who tried fruitlessly to have it changed. Life as a Soldier After several long months of training, Barrett was sent to join the Azerothian front during the latter half of the First War, which hardened him to the throes of combat. He learned to think and act first and feel later, fearing for precious little other than the lives of his squadmates. With spirits unbroken, he served through the whole of the Second War, suffering one of his first true losses at the hands of his enemy. The death of one of his own weighed upon him heavily, instilling within him a fierce hatred for the Orcish race that would never fully desert him. In spite of this, he served with distinction, however, it was only with the loyalty and aid of his companions that he managed to lay such demons to rest, promising each that he would do whatever it took to ensure everyone went home alive and well. Sombered, he weathered the years up to and passing the erection of the Greymane wall with indifference, approving of the message but distasteful of the manner which it was being presented. His last glimpses of the outside world came in the form of his involvement in the Third War, which he managed to survive battered and beaten, but otherwise without incident. The time up to the infamous Northgate Rebellion passed more or less uneventfully. The short war against his fellow Gilneans, however, dealt him lasting damage that would ultimately culminate in the early end of his tenure as a professional soldier. The very thought of killing someone that might have once been a friend, and who could have been had the fates been kinder, was something he found abhorrent at its very core. Shortly after the rebellion tapered to a close, Barrett resigned. Unbeknownst to him, Boyd and Sarah reluctantly followed soon thereafter. A New Home Without direction, Barrett ultimately decided to return home after twenty long years of service. The trip was a solemn ceremony, but he welcomed the quiet; it gave him time to think. His arrival within Mistvale was one far different than he had anticipated. Though its people were wary, moreso than they had been before, the town itself looked far stronger. Gone were the slovenly commoners, and gone was the grime of sweat and struggle. Curious, he returned to the farmstead of his youth, only to find it in the hands of his sister and her now-growing family. In spite of the urging of his heart, he could not bring himself to address her and instead found a place to dwell within the town's heart. Some months later, he was greeted by his old friends and former squadmates, who had tracked him down since his departure. Moved by their decision, he chose to enlist as a member of the Iron Scions serving under Lord Jareth of the House of Avernus, a motion the other two followed. Whenever he was not on duty or otherwise predisposed, he made an effort to locate Katrianna. Part of him yearned to see her again, yet, an all too familiar stroke of hesitation limited the extent of his actions. Just as it seemed a small modicum of order was returning to his life, however, things again took to change. The Fall of Mistvale The events that took place over the initial stages of Deathwing's cataclysm came as a blur to Barrett, who had only just begun readjusting to his new station. He remained by his Lord's side as matters gradually worsened, both helping to fend off the rampaging wolfmen and, later, the Orcish Horde. When word of a rapid succession of defeats at the hands of the Forsaken, and the loss of Prince Liam, reached the gates of Mistvale, unrest began spreading amongst the townsfolk and Iron Scions alike. With no further warning, Jareth organized a full-scale evacuation, gathering all that he could for a grand exodus unto Keel Harbor, and wherever it was the Elves would take them. Electing to remain behind, the Lord gathered his Iron Scions to make a last stand. Bit by bit, they fortified the town with all they were able, ceasing only when it resembled a crude fortress. But where they expected tact, they were met with brute strength. Where they expected cannons, they were met with massive orbs of fire and ash. Even the confines of the streets, which they had thought a suitable means of stemming the Orcish tide, became littered with bodies of both Gilneans and greenskins alike. At this, Barrett found himself filled with one thought: the promise he made to his now-diminished squad. In a fit of wrecklessness, he tackled a wolf rider off his mount, jeering and taunting the brute into a rage. Drawing him away, he allowed Boyd and Sarah a chance to steal his worg, grappling with it until it conceded defeat and obeyed their commands. So he ran, and continued to run. Projectiles flung from their terrible war machines spilled over the town around him, showering him in heat and shrapnel that ultimately failed to breach his armour. Yet, instead of the death he expected, he was unknowingly whisked away atop the back of the very same worg, a last-minute decision on the part of his companions that ultimately saved his life. Moments later, a blazing projectile slammed into the ground where he had been, killing the frenzied rider and several others around him. Together, they managed to escape, finding their way to Keel Harbor just in time for the last vessel to depart. Rejoining the World Thrust into a world no longer his own, Barrett struggled to find a sense of direction in his life. This indirection eventually resulted in a short-lived arrangement as a mercenary contractor alongside the Alliance's own forces, though nothing filled the hole rent open by the fall. Along the sidelines, he became a common sight among local taverns, something which his companions staunchly opposed. It was not until he received word from Aya, Lord Jareth's daughter, calling for his return to the now-reclaimed lands that had once belonged to her family. Reaffirming himself of Boyd and Sarah's loyalties, he accepted, becoming one of the first Iron Scions of a new generation. Even so, it was some time before he truly returned to Gilneas. Only when Mistvale itself had been restored did he move into the town, and it was there he remained. Category:Characters